A Rose By Any Other Name
by HermyWhereHagger
Summary: A rose by any other name would smell as sweet.
1. Chapter 1

**A Rose By Any Other Name…**

– **Chapter One –**

Summery: _A rose by any other name would smell as sweet._

_**Disclaimer: Wait…****goes to check birth certificate****…Nope, my name's not J.K. Rowling…**_

- - - -

Hermione's POV 

As Head Girl I patrolled the corridors some nights while Draco, the Head Boy, patrolled other nights. To say the least Draco and I are friends and we use the term loosely. Why? The simple answer is I'm a Gryffindor and He's a Slytherin, the two houses have had a rivalry for some time and as Ron would say there is simply no-

"_Fraternizing with the enemy." _

I know it is petty of us to act this way but we really have no choice. The Slytherins are down right crude not to mention nasty. I can't stand them! They leave a bitter taste in my mouth.

Take a deep breathe…in and out…I'm okay…sorry about all that.

On another note, I'm dating Ron and have been for three months. It's wonderful. I love him so much. I know he hasn't directly told me that he loves me but he'll come around I just know itSigh I check my watch, it's near midnight, turning to leave, and label this night a lost cause, I hear a rattling at the end of the corridor, it's coming from the broom closet. I shudder. Draco loves to find couples but I hate it.

Slowly turning around I approach the door of the broom closet, I swing it open and fall to my knees crying, my wand clutched in my fist. Inside was someone I never thought I'd catch snogging with someone in a broom closet. It was none other than Ronald Bilius Weasley.

"Hermione?" Ron breathed as he pulled away from his partner in crime.

"How could you do this to me?" I shrieked.

"You don't understand…" He pleaded.

"No, I think I understand perfectly." Giving him a cold glare.

"It's not what it looks like…"

"Then what exactly am I seeing?"

He stayed silent.

"Come on show her to me, show me what she has that I don't!"

Out of the darkness emerged Luna Lovegood.

"I see now, Ron, you picked a lunatic over me!"

"SHE IS NOT A LUNATIC!" He bellowed.

"Then what does she make you feel that I didn't?" I spoke softly, "Huh, Ron, huh!"

He mumbled something.

"I can't hear you, damn it!" I screamed in anger.

"I said, 'I love her'."

I slapped him across the face, leaving a red handprint on his pale skin.

"You…you…you bastard." I stormed away with a shocked and bewildered Ron in my wake.

As I entered the Head Boy and Girl's common room my day got worse as I saw Draco sitting on the couch in front of the fire.

"Granger." He greeted me.

"Malfoy." I said a little ticked off.

"What's with the hostility?"

"Nothing."

"Really," He mused as I tried to escape to my room, "then why do you have tear stains on your face?"

"Okay, it's Ron, are you happy now?"

"Weasley, really?"

"If you must know," He turned to look at me, "I found him snogging Luna Lovegood."

He laughed, "That's rich, are you sure it was Loony Lovegood?"

"Quite." I said stiffly.

He laughter grew louder.

"Is that why you were so interested about why I was upset?" Tears making a path down my features, "So that you could laugh at me."

I turned to go up the stairs when I felt a hand on my forearm stop me. He spun me around, I gasped at his strength. Now face-to-face, he whispered:

"Not at all." He let go of me and walked towards to couch.

"I thought he loved me." I whispered and he turned around.

"Weasley is nothing more than an inconsiderate bastard."

"I know." I sniffed, "I just want to…want to…" then I made a series of violent hand gestures.

He chuckled and took a step towards me, "I know what you mean."

Taking a step toward him I said, "I just want to…to…" And in taking another step forward we were again face-to-face, "to forget about him."

"Then why don't you?" He whispered as he brought his lips down and captured mine.

I stood still as I let what was happening to me sink in, then I leaned into the kiss and let it take me away. It was like nothing I had ever felt. It was gentle yet rough, it was calm yet frantic. It was amazing. As he pulled away a soft sigh escaped my lips.

"Wow." He whispered, "I have some bad news for you."

"Hmm?" My face was on his chest.

"We have to keep this quiet."

"Why?"

"Well, Voldemort could end up killing the both of us for this not to mention my father could too."

"Point taken." Then looking up at him grinning, "It will be our little secret."

- - - -

A/N: What will happen next? Will Draco and Hermione get caught? Did the chicken come before the egg? Why does Goofy get to wear clothes and Pluto doesn't when they're both dogs? Opps, went to far.


	2. Chapter 2

– **Chapter Two –**

_Draco's POV_

I am Head Boy! I mean, whom else would they pick? I was the best candidate. Granger is the Head Girl and tonight is her night to patrol. So I was left alone in my dormitory trying to sleep but for some reason all I could think about was that filthy mudblood. This may not seem weird to you but as I sit in front of the fire in our common room I am still a Slytherin and she is still a Gryffindor not to mention a mudblood. It's forbidden…well, not exactly but what Slytherin would want to date a Gryffindor? Not me. I mean I'm a pureblood and to be touched by something so foul or to feel something for one would be a disgrace to my family name.

Malfoys pride themselves for being purebloods and I have been taught since childhood that I should not mess around with Muggles, mudbloods, half-bloods or half-breeds. It was almost as if they were diseased. I treated them bad because they were under me I was their superior along with the rest of the Slytherins.

My thoughts turn back to Granger. She is certainly no longer the little first year that she used to be. Her hair was less bushy, she defiantly had curves now, and she developed some great-

Granger storms into the common room and I know at once that she walked in on Weasel and Loony. How do I know? Well, I walked in on them a few days ago. I was going to tell Granger but I wanted her to see for herself.

So as she walks in I greet her, "Granger." She turns and I know she's not happy to see me awake.

"Malfoy." She said I could tell she was a little ticked off.

"What's with the hostility?" I replied with a smirk on my face.

"Nothing." She answered me a little sharply.

"Really," I mused as I saw her try to escape to her dormitory, "then why do you have tear stains on your face?"

"Okay, it's Ron, are you happy now?" Oh yes, I was as happy as a child on Christmas Day.

"Weasley, really?" I didn't make her feel as if I knew anything just so that I could see her squirm.

"If you must know," I turned to look at her now, "I found him snogging Luna Lovegood."

I laughed, "That's rich, are you sure it was Loony Lovegood?"

"Quite." She said stiffly.

My laughter grew louder and rang in the quite common room.

"Is that why you were so interested about why I was upset?" Tears making a path down her features, "So that you could laugh at me."

I felt sick to my stomach. How could I treat someone like that? Wait a moment; I've been treating her like this since first year, why do I all of a sudden care?

She turned to go up the stairs when I went and placed my hand on her forearm to stop her. I spun her around, She gasped and I smirked. Now face-to-face, I whispered:

"Not at all." I let go of her and walked towards to couch. I was afraid in that one moment 'cause I felt compelled to kiss her.

"I thought he loved me." She whispered and I turned around.

"Weasley is nothing more than an inconsiderate bastard." I didn't know what else to say because it sounded like I was consoling her and I would never do something like that.

"I know." She sniffed, "I just want to…want to…" then she made a series of violent hand gestures.

I chuckled at her antics and took a step towards her, "I know what you mean."

Taking a step toward me she said, "I just want to…to…" And in taking another step forward we were again face-to-face, "to forget about him." I didn't know what she wanted from me but the urge to hold and kiss her and to keep her safe was to over whelming.

"Then why don't you?" I whispered as I brought my lips down and captured hers.

She stood still at first but then embraced my attack on her lips and attacked with just as much force. My mind went blank. I could think of nothing but her and the wonderful feeling I was experiencing. I pulled away and she sighed.

"Wow." I whispered I was afraid about what was transpiring between us so I added, "I have some bad news for you."

"Hmm?" Her face was on my chest.

I trembled a little in fear, "We have to keep this quiet." I said out of nowhere.

"Why?" A shiver ran down my spine when I felt her hot breathe on my chest.

"Well, Voldemort could end up killing the both of us for this not to mention my father could too." It was true what I said but I said it to hide from my feelings.

"Point taken." Then looking up at me grinning she whispered, "It will be our little secret."

I felt like whimpering. I had no idea what to do. I was feeling something for someone I wasn't supposed to. I was almost showing emotion and as a Malfoy I have been trained not to show my emotions. I was going against everything I had been taught. I am becoming weak. What was I going to do?

- - - -

How this clears things up. What did you think? Good? Bad? Hungry? Sad? Mad?


End file.
